I Am Kunoichi
by rachaelz
Summary: There was one secret that all male shinobi were never told. It was what the kunoichi truly were. A note delivered. A sakura blossom. One word: kunoichi. She was gone. The only hint of her presence was the faint smell of vanilla and a single cherry blossom floating slowly until it hit the floor and withered to ashes.
1. Prologue

Stony hazel eyes that were normally warm stared unflinchingly. Tracing the stare, a young woman stood before the Hokage. Tsunade sighed and her tense shoulders slumped as if she was giving up. "Are you sure Sakura?" She bit her lip before continuing, "That line of path is not an easy one. You do not have to do this. No one is ordering you to take the burden yourself."

The long pink tresses shifted across her back as Sakura shook her head slowly. Hard eyes revealed nothing as she said softly, "I know. But it's my decision. I've done it once already and I don't want the others to ever witness it themselves." Pain entered her emerald eyes as she stared into her mentor's bleakly. "I'm tainted," she whispered, looking down at her hands that were curled into fists. "I'm tainted," she repeated, "and I won't let the others ever go through what I had to."

Tsunade was silent, knowing that her former apprentice wouldn't go back on her word. She didn't like Sakura's decision but she understood. If she had her way, no kunoichi would ever have to through that pain. Tsunade understood because she had undergone it herself; the 'kunoichi missions.' Being a part of an esteemed Clan had its advantages though. She had been pulled out of the program before she had to do another mission. But one was enough to scar you for a lifetime. Tsunade's thoughts traveled back to the pink haired ANBU operative in front of her. Sakura had only been 13 when she had gone onto her first kunoichi mission. The client had liked the young ones.

Bile rose to Tsunade's throat before she swallowed it back down. "You know –"

Sakura's hand cut off any words that would have followed. She nodded. "I know."

Tsunade's mouth flattened into a firm line. "I'm working on the Council, but you should know that you'll be taking the brunt of what would have gone to Tenten, Hinata, and Ino too." Out of the kunoichi's of Sakura's age generation, all four of them had been required to take on kunoichi missions too. Normally, only Tenten and Sakura would have had to do them – due to Hinata and Ino being part of the Clan's – but because of the decrease of kunoichi in the past years, part of the Council had taken it upon themselves to issue missions behind the back of the Hokage and the other Council members. That was why Sakura had only been 13 when the required age was 16 with an agreement consent form signed. Tsunade was gathering proof of the many deeds they were suspected of doing, but it seems she hadn't been quick enough about the matter the kunoichi missions.

Shimura Danzo. Mitokado Himura. Utatane Koharu. Age had weathered Danzo, Himura, Koharu into far different people than the ones that the Sandaime had once known.

Sakura nodded – a motion that she had done many times in the past minutes. "Yes, I am well aware."

The Godaime sighed again, stress lines making her look her real age than the one she appeared to be. With a tone laced with regret, she said quietly, "There's nothing else I have for you. You will be informed of the missions in the normal way."

Sakura hesitated a bit before leaving. She met Tsunade's sad eyes with her own. "It's not your fault. It was going to happen eventually; I just stepped up before it could affect more than just me."

She was gone. The only hint of her presence was the faint smell of vanilla and a single cherry blossom floating slowly until it hit the floor and withered to ashes.

_It's not your fault._


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to add that if you find any mistakes (grammar, spelling, wrong translation, etc.) please point it out to me - I don't edit my writing (which I admit is a bad habit that I should break soon). I usually just write whatever comes to my head and that's it.**

**Here's a sneak peak at Chapter 1. School's going to start soon so I don't know when the full chapter will be out and done. **

_~Disclaimer~ I do not own Naruto, obviously._

* * *

"Baa-chan! What are we all doing here?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and Hatake Kakashi all stood in front of the Hokage.

Tsunade's lips twisted into a harsh frown, an uncharacteristic seriousness gracing her features. All the shinobi stiffened, sensing the tenseness that was in their Hokage. She grimaced, worry taking over the frown. "I have a mission for you." Raising a hand to stop the questions that were headed her way, she continued, "It is A-class."

Silence followed her declaration before excitement was shining in Naruto's bright blue eyes. The other four looked at her warily, already feeling a back story to this mission that they wouldn't like.

"What kind of mission? Is it important?" Naruto grinned fiercely. "Of course it is, otherwise it wouldn't be A-class!" he said, answering his own question.

"Shut up!" Tsunade roared, all her stress finally unleashed with a sudden fit of rage. Sasuke watched with a slight smirk. Watching Naruto berated for being a fool never failed to cheer him up.

With Naruto momentarily subdued, she continued once again, "You guys will be the backup for one kunoichi."

This time Sasuke interrupted, "A kunoichi? On a solo mission?" He snorted. "Of course back up would be needed."

Tsunade sneered at him. "Uchiha, no matter what you are thinking, no. The kunoichi – who's an ANBU, may I add – that was sent on the mission does not need backup. Well she doesn't think so and neither do I, but the ANBU Head stormed into my apartment at two A.M. practically demanding me to send backup, so here you are."

Kakashi and Yamato shared a glance. Tokido Yoshiro? That didn't sound like him at all. The last time they had heard of him getting so riled was when he had found out that his wife was sent on a suicide mission that the Council had issued without the Hokage's permission.

"She must be quite important to Konoha then," Sai said calculatingly. He too had met and gotten to know the ANBU Head. Anyone that talked to Tokido for more than a minute would automatically know that he wasn't the type of man to panic or yell. Quite the opposite; Tokido was calm even in the face of the worst danger. The only time one would find him riled was when he thought his loved ones were in danger.

"What's the kunoichi's name?" Naruto asked curiously. The way Tsunade talked about the ANBU made him think that she was close to the unnamed kunoichi.

"Her code name is Cherry," Tsunade answered, her eyes watching Kakashi carefully. He stiffened, the open book in his hand snapping shut with a loud thud. A slight hint of worry entered his one visible eye and his usual nonchalance disappeared.

"When do we leave?" he asked sharply.

"Now."

With the conversation finished, Kakashi left, only leaving behind a swirl of leaves. The four still in Tsunade's office traded curious and confused looks. That wasn't the Kakashi that they were all used too.

"Does Kakashi know this 'Cherry'?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade gave no answer, simply closing her eyes and slouching against her chair. The shinobi interpreted it as a dismissal and left. The Godaime opened her eyes and grinned, a determined look in her eyes. Toshiro appeared next to her, grinning too.

"They fell for it?"

"Of course," she replied.

_I'm sending you what you need Sakura. _

_People that will save you.  
_

* * *

The lights flickered over the club, the music slowing to a stop. The club wasn't that big, but it was luxurious. Black leather seats and glass tables were carefully arranged all around the room. The walls were painted a rich blue with a design that was similar to lace painted on it. It was filled to the brim with men, being rather famous for its beautiful entertainment and eye candy. Raucous cheers and applause exploded across the room and the men leered at the women on the stage. Carefully disguising their disgust, the women plastered smiles on their faces and walked back behind the curtain. With the curtain covering their faces, Sakura sighed, the fake smile dropping instantly.

Megumi sneered, an action that didn't fit her beautiful face. "Men disgust me."

All five of the women – Sakura included – were dancers in a burlesque nightclub. Or in uglier words, they were a step up from strippers. Most had been strippers at one point in their life though. It was close to the only work you could find as a woman on the streets.

Sakura snorted. "And don't we know it." The dancers had an undisguised hatred for all the men that went to the club. It was very rare that you would find a man here that didn't actually think that you would sleep with him for money. Every one of the women had all seen the dark side of men, and trusting them was a step that most couldn't take.

Natsu smirked, her mischievous brown eyes laughing as she ran a hand over her barely covered body. "Well they ain't gonna get any of this tonight."

Satsuki burst out laughing. "They ain't never gonna get any of that," she said, gesturing at Natsu.

"Damn right," Natsu replied, winking.

The women burst out laughing; Kumiko hurrying them over to the changing rooms on the right. "We have to get changed, the next song is going to start!"

"Hai Okaasan!" Megumi called out, her hand raised in a mock salute. Kumiko rolled her eyes and flapped her hand Megumi in a motion to hurry her up.

Sakura shook her head ruefully, her mouth forming a half smile. Once in the privacy of her own changing room, she grimaced and immediately tore off the tight corset. She took it off as quickly as she could without furthering the damage of her wound on her stomach. She winced as she assessed the stab wound. The bandages were already stained a dark red, the dancing and the tight corset had only agitated it even more. She bit her lip, her green eyes flickering with worry. She didn't have enough chakra to heal it now. Most of it had been depleted in the fight and she was almost on the verge of collapsing.

Closing her eyes, she rested her forehead on her hand against the wall. Breathing in deeply, she reopened her eyes and began changing into her next outfit. Hopefully she could make it through the last few dances. Her only option was to dance and then hurry off to her apartment to rest for a bit to gain her lost chakra back.

Someone knocked on her door. "You done yet?" Satsuki called. "The music is going to start soon and we're going to need to be out there."

Sakura opened the door and smiled. "Let's go." The women smiled at each other and walked straight as the curtains opened. The lights immediately focused on them and the cheers rose to a higher octave as they caught the sight of the dancers.

* * *

Sakura stumbled, panting as she slouched against the wall for support. Her vision blurred as she saw her bed in front of her. "Just need to make it to the bed," she said through gritted teeth. She stumbled again, her foot catching on Sakura's ANBU mask on the floor. She fell on the stomach with a cry of pain.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called. Sakura's eyebrows flew up in surprise before she chuckled. It couldn't be. There was no way Kakashi was in Kumo.

She groaned, clutching her stomach and curled up in a ball. Sakura cursed. "Damn those stupid shinobi. Why couldn't they have just left me alone?"

"Cherry?" the voice called again. "Are you there?" Sakura froze. _Shit_. Panicking, Sakura quickly made sure that her jutsu was still in place. She grabbed the mask right next to her and put it on with shaking hands.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you sure this is the place? Maybe you read it wrong!"

"Shut up dobe! This is the place that the kunoichi is living in. I checked too and there's no way I and Kakashi could have both gotten it wrong."

Sai chuckled, "Well Arrogant Ass, there's actually a quite high chance that you could have gotten it wrong. But since Kakashi led us here, I believe that you actually got something right for once."

Sasuke snarled as Yamato rolled his eyes. "Why do I always get stuck with these people?" he muttered, smacking his forehead with his hand.

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed. "Cherry?" he called again. This time the door opened and he was greeted with a familiar mask. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the blood where she holding her stomach. Moving quickly, he grabbed her arm and moved it to settle over his shoulders. Bright green eyes blinked at him before she went limp against him. Kakashi cursed as the other shinobi started to move. "Let's get her to the bed."

Yamato grabbed her other arm and together, he and Kakashi moved her to the bed. Kakashi ripped off the old and bloody damage. He winced when he saw the wound. It was fresh and deep, but it looked like it had been treated a little before. There were stitches but it seemed like some had been torn and that had caused the blood to start again.

Sasuke and Sai had gone to check the area around them, looking for any suspicious people. Naruto shoved his hand into his pouch and took out a small scroll. He quickly opened it and drew a small and simple seal over the fifth seal in the scroll with his finger. Fresh bandages and clean wipes appeared which he handed over to Kakashi.

"It's fresh and new. Looks like she probably only got the wound maybe five hours before we arrived here," Yamato observed. "She stitched it up too," he noted.

Kakashi nodded. "Cherry's also a medic ANBU. Her chakra must have been too low for her to heal herself."

Naruto stepped a little closer to the kunoichi lying unconscious on the bed. He reached out with his hand and grabbed a lock of raven black hair gently and sniffed it. "Vanilla," he said quietly. "Kakashi-sensei, she smells familiar!"

Not taking an eye off of Cherry, Kakashi worked to clean her wound and shrugged. "I'm her partner when she's required to have one on a mission. Maybe you smelled it on me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before letting go of the woman's raven colored hair. "Maybe." He stepped back next to Yamato to let Kakashi finish his job. "I feel like I know her from somewhere," he whispered.

"Nani? Did you say something?" Yamato asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Iie." Naruto shook his head again, deciding that whoever she was he would figure it out later. He blinked as he suddenly realized something. "Eh? Where did teme and Sai go?"

Yamato sighed, his eye twitching. "I really need to find a new team," he muttered under his breath.


End file.
